The Year of Change
by Dolphin-Slam
Summary: The whole gang's at Boarding School! Expect lotsa laughs, fluff, and drama! Pairings:KagInu, SeshKagura, kohRin, SanMir
1. Intro!

The School Year of Change

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

September 15th

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Whoa Kagome! Inuyasha Youkai is free! He's up for grabs!" cried a stunning brunette girl, my best friend, named Ayame Wolf (so sue me! I don't know what Wolf is in Japanese OK?)

Ayame and Sango are my best friends.

"Like I care?" I retorted.

My name is Kagome Sakura Higurashi. I have the darkest black hair you will ever see. I have stormy blue-gray eyes.

All of my friends say that I'm drop-dead gorgeous, but I say I'm just plain looking. Apparently, boys agree with my friends, but I just ignore them. When one of them gets the nerve to try to ask me out, they usually very red slap on their faces (hmmmm... Kinda like how Miroku's face looks like when he gropes Sango...).

Only one boy in this entire school asks me out constantly. His name is Inuyasha Youkai. I absolutely DESPISE Youkai. He has such a big head; I'm surprised that he can walk without tipping over to the side a bit. I had no interest in Ayame's announcement, because it was a well-known fact (at least to me) that Youkai dumped every girl that he went out with about one month after he went out with her. That's average. Sometimes, a girl would last one week, or maybe she'll be lucky and last 2 months.

However, the next thing that Ayame announced did surprise me, but I shouldn't have been surprised. Inuyasha was the most moneymaking machine that was ever human, or er, hanyou.

"And guess what? Inuyasha is holding a raffle on whom to go out with next! His campaign is

'One silver Ryu (A/N OK…I have NO IDEA what the currency is, but I THINK it's Ryu.) per ticket, You will never miss it!' He's SO CUTE!

I stifled a snort, because I knew there was no way that Ayame had a chance. About every girl at Shikon High would enter the contest, because practically every girl was obsessed with him!

After Ayame finished her announcement, my other best friend, who is a WHOLE LOT more sensible than Ayame, Sango Taijya came over. Sango is a demon exterminator, and she's proud of it! She's the toughest of us all. Also, she has stunning eyes. Her eyes change colors, depending on her mood.

"Hey! What's up Kagome? Ayame?" Sango said, flipping her raven, just a little chlorine bleached hair over her shoulder. Her electric blue streaks really showed up well. She did that whenever she knew what was up, but wanted to have us confirm what she thought.

"Well… Ayame has told me that Youkai is free and is having a raffle with a ryu a ticket to win a date with him." I replied, knowing that Sango already knew..

Sango exclaimed, "I KNEW IT! Stupid idiot... I overheard him telling that kid, Shippou, yesterday afternoon about it."

Abruptly, Ayame stood up and ran for Freshman AB lobby (OK... I forgot to tell you that Shikon was a boarding school).

"Oh no… Don't tell me she's gonna enter herself about 1,000,000 times…" Said Sango disdainfully.

I replied, "I'm afraid so… She's obsessed with that stupid idiot. Personally, I think that Kouga would be a better match for her..."

"Yeah, and Inuyasha would be a better match for YOU!" replied Sango.

"If that's the case, than Miroku would be a PERFECT match for you, my amiga!" retorted Kagome.

"Ok. Let's end this stupid fight... We better go rescue her, or else," sighed Sango.

I looked longingly at my untouched foot-long sandwich, but I followed Sango up to the Freshman AB common room. It was a known fact that Inuyasha preferred Freshman AB girls, but apparently, he doesn't mind Freshman B girls either.

As we got to the entryway, the guard, Sarah.

"Hey Sarah!" Sango yelled.

"Why, hello girls! Password!"

Sango sighed, " Darn. You never forget. The password is Pumpkin Pastries."

As Sarah let the girls through, the girls could hear her chuckle slightly. Sango was the only student that could make Sarah talk, nevertheless, laugh. However, a sight that nearly made them barf disturbed their peaceful moment. There was a line of girls leading up to the boys' dorm.

Sango and I pushed forward in an attempt to tell off Inuyasha Taishi. Unfortunately for them, the girls in line thought that the duo was trying to sneak and cut in line. Despite their protests, we, two of the Dynamic Trio, were pushed back in line.

Sango and I sighed in unison. I took a LOT of work to get that down perfectly!

"Well, nothing left to do but eat!" said Sango.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" I well, wholeheartedly agreed with her.

We ran all the way out of the dorm, hearing a rather delicious piece of pizza call our names.

"HEY YOU TWO! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" shouted Sarah, behind us, two happy girls.

"Sorry!" I replied, being the more polite of the two of us.

As I was eating with Sango, and toying with that necklace that I NEVER let go of, some memories I had been storing in the deepest part of my mind hit me like 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (and so on) pounds of cement.

FLASBACK CITY!

888888888888888

3rd POV

888888888

Kagome, age 5, was sitting sadly on the edge of the moving can. She had just moved to the countryside part of Kyoto, away from her cousin, Alison. Suddenly, a boy's head, with messy silver hair and golden eyes, about her age, popped up out of nowhere, just below the ledge Kagome was sitting on, disturbed her thoughts. She saw the ADORABLE doggie ears.

"Hi! I'm Inuyasha Youkai! Do you live-" suddenly, he cut off what he was saying.

"Huh? Mom said a boy would be moving here!" Inuyasha said in confusion.

"Well," Kagome replied, as her stormy cobalt eyes glazed over," my brother, Mark, is about 10, and he has no interests other than studying and impressing people. My sister, Dawn, is 8 and she's very interested in make-up. Souta, is just a 2 year old baby, who wants to cry, and I'm 5." (A/N Sorry! I'm adding a couple of new characters... They won't be very important... At least... not YET!)

"Oh. Anyway, I live right next door to you! Wanna come and play? I don't have any siblings, and play in my tree house?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to ask Mommy first, but sure!" Kagome said. Right after that, she yelled, "MOM! CAN I GO OVER TO INUYASHA'S HOUSE? HE LIVES NEXT DOOR!"

Kagome's mom replied, "Yes, honey! If you want to! I'll call out to you when you have to come back!"

With Kagome in tow, Inuyasha plowed through the streets into his back yard.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.



"Don't lose it!" Kagome, her starry green eyes gleaming with anticipation, age 6, said to Inuyasha.

Kagome had cut off a strand of her beautiful midnight hair and put it in a locket, in which she gave Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, in return did the same thing to his beautiful silver locks. They promised to always keep their lockets.



"Don't go Sabi!" cried Kagome, now age 8.

"I don't wanna go, Kags, but Dad's boss wants him to move! You'll always be my bestest friend ever!" replied Inuyasha, whispering the last part.

Then, as quick as lightning, Inuyasha bolted, not wanting to cause his best friend more pain.

"You will too." Kagome whispered, her stormy blue and grey eyes overflowing with tears, when Inuyasha left.

They were both clutching to their lockets.



"I'm gifted! I'm gifted!" Kagome cried, as soon as her letter came, announcing that she was indeed gifted enough to go to Shikon.

"FREAK!" yelled Dawn.

Kagome's beautiful starry green eyes stung, tears threatening to come. Dawn and Kagome had always been close; the harshest thing that they had ever said to each other was 'kooky brain', and that was always affectionately.



At the Airport



Kagome spied a group of 3 boys. One with sandy blonde hair, another one with shaggy black hair, that was tied in a little ponytail, and a familiar looking one with silver, long hair and the most kawaii doggy ears . The blonde had crystal clear blue eyes. The pony tailed one had lavender. And the messy-haired boy had golden eyes.

The messy-haired boy triggered many memories from Kagome. 'I wonder if it's Sabi!' thought Kagome excitedly.

Deciding not to risk it, Kagome just followed them, seeing that they all had acceptance letters. She followed them directly to the plane-gate.

'Yay! Now I don't have to worry about getting lost!' she thought.

Kagome decided to keep on following the silver haired boy.

CONVERSATION OF THE BOYS:

Key: I-Inuyasha

M- Miroku

K- Kouga

M- Hey! There's someone stalking us!

K- You're right! WHOA! Who would ever think that a day would come when Miroku would be right about something? She seems to be staring at Inuyasha, though.

It's probably one of my many admirers!

Hey! Why couldn't it be one of MINE?

I-Because you're a hentai.

As Inuyasha looked back, her midnight hair and stormy blue and grey eyes made him remember some memories that he had buried in himself.

BACK TO KAGOME:

'OMG! That silver-haired boy looks almost exactly like Sabi!' (A/N Whatever is in ' ' stands for Kagome's thoughts; whatever is in / are Inuyasha's thoughts)

In the compartment, Kagome found that the silver-haired boy was in there alone.

"Hello, does your name happen to be Inuyasha Taishi?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sabi!" shrieked Kagome.

Just then, the two boys who were with Inuyasha earlier came back into the compartment.

"Oi Inu! I got some food from-" said the boy with the ponytail. He cut himself off, seeing Kagome. The boy smirked evilly. "Well! My name is Miroku Dan Muscle! Who are you?" introduced Miroku Dan "Muscle".

Behind him, the other boy snickered and Inuyasha just burst out laughing.

"Hi! I'm Kouga Youkai. This idiot next to me is Miroku Dan HOUSHI, not Muscle, in case you were fooled, but a pretty girl like you probably wasn't fooled, anyways,

"Hi Miroku, Kouga. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Replied Kagome. "I was talking to Inuyasha, before you guys came. I wasn't fooled, but whatever."

"I heard you shriek Sabi, right Kagome?" inquired Miroku.

Inuyasha blushed madly.

"Well, yeah. So, are you Sabi, or not, Inuyasha?" Said Kagome.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU FREAK! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Inuyasha spontaneously outbursted.

Kagome, taken at back, said sarcastically, "Fine! Whatever you wish, Lord Inuyasha." Just before she whirled around, though, she noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a locket, which he promptly pulled off and hid, just before Miroku and Kouga turned to look at their friend.



Kagome couldn't believe it. Sabi had just shouted at her and had just ordered her not to ever see him again. Wallowing in sorrow, Kagome sulked until an Asian girl, named Sango, comforted her, and until a lost girl, named Ayame, stumbled on the two of them, talking and chatting like old friends.



"YOU JERK!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Inuyasha. "HOW COULD YOU READ MY DIARY TO THE WHOLE FRIGGIN SCHOOL?"

"'Oh no! I'm SO SCARED OF SPIDERS!'" Inuyasha quoted from the diary, while holding his face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, as she slapped him twice as hard, on the exact same area.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, BITCH?" Inuyasha roared in pain.

"FOR BEING AN INSENSITIVE JERK, BASTARD, AND RETARD!" Kagome's shout could be heard across the whole school.

Everyone stared in shock and amusement. Kagome was the perfect student, and role model. It was a very rare occasion when she swore. It was also ver amusing to watch Inuyasha, the local bad boy, be reduced to a little boy being yelled at.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Inuyasha shouted, and everyone looked away, in fear of being the next of Inuyasha's victims.



END FLASHBACK CITY!





As I was reminiscing blissfully unaware of the world, Sango was coming up with a devious plan (that I didn't know about)...

"Hmmmm... I KNOW Kagome likes Inuyasha, deep down inside... very deep down... very VERY deep down, but how does he feel about her?" she silently pondered.

"Well! I'm gonna hafta go to my cousin, Kouga (A/N You didn't see THAT coming, didya?) and find out!"



One Hour Later



"Hmmmm...



END (for now!)



sabisome random word I made up, thinking it sounds like Japanese… TT



So…. How was it? Horrible? Great? What? Tell me in your review if I should continue it or not!


	2. Winner

A/N Well, weather you stayed to read about Sango and Kagome, or you just want some moolah from me, thanks for staying with this story! Sorry it took so long to update! This is back in Kagome's POV, by the way.

As I was reminiscing, I saw Sango looking like she was up to something. Before I could weasel it out of her, Ayame came rushing down, her face red with either excitement, anticipation, or worry.

"YOU GUYS! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES UNTIL CLASS! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ayame screamed loudly in my ear.

Frantically, I tried to look for my backpack, but typical Kagome mistake, I realized that San-chan and I had left our bags in the Dining Hall.

"Oh great!" I moaned. Luckily, Ayame just pulled out my backpack from behind her. How come I didn't remember how organized she was? Oh yeah! I was busy thinking about Inuyasha and how much he hurt me. Darn! I nearly forgot about that! Grr...

As we rushed to Miko, Track and Exterminating Class, I crashed into someone. I hurriedly managed to say sorry, but that person was tailing us. My friends and I didn't see who it was, considering we wanted to be the first students in class, to snag our regular seats, in the back of the classroom. As soon as we were in the class, I realized that San-chan and I had crashed into the cutest boy in our year, besides the Sengoku Jedai. That boy was... Naraku!

A/N

OMG! Did you guys really fall for that! Like I would really put Naraku into that category! Also, I probably wouldn't put him in my ficcy this early. LOL! If you actually believed that, then you're probably very strange. Oh well. I'm strange too.

That boy was Kohaku Taijya (A/N I'm just going to make Kohaku older than he is in the manga/anime... IT'S PART OF THE PLOT!). Yup! Sango's brother (Sango has a lot of connections at this school!). Sango didn't seem bothered by her twin, but I was feeling VERY uncomfortable. Apparently, Sango could feel that I was uncomfortable, so she sat next to her twin, letting me sit in between Ayame and herself.

Before the lesson started, Kohaku leaned over Sango's desk, and started talking to me. However, before he could say much, Sango slapped him on the head.

"Kohaku! Stop leaning on my desk! It's rude ya know! If you don't get off my desk and if you don't stop bothering Kagome, then I'm telling Mom that my younger brother is causing trouble!" exclaimed Sango.

Kohaku, afraid of his mom, gave a feeble, and fruitless, attempt to defend himself. " But SAN-CHAN! I'm just talking to this beautiful girl here! Now, you're yelling at me for talking! Anyways, you're only older than me by five seconds!"

Sango, being her, just ignored what he said, and slapped him again, making sure that he wouldn't lean over her desk again. I knew that Sango was trying to protect me, and I was very thankful. For the rest of class, we just took notes, and passed a few of our own.

Note Passing (Sango is in BOLD!)

**Hey Kags!**

Hey Sango-chan! Wazzup?

**Nothing... except me falling asleep...**

Awwwww... poor Sango!

**I'm kinda hungry too...**

SANGO! YOU JUST ATE!

**So what? I have the right to be hungry!**

Yeah, but you DON'T have to right to be hungry after eating all of that pizza, cake, rice, pork, beef, ice-cream, etc.

**Hey! A demon exterminator like me HAS to have enough food to keep up her energy!**

And A Miko doesn't?

**BURP Woops! Sorry Kags-chan! Too much soda...**

Ummmmm... sure. Whatever you say...

**I need to go bathroom!**

Go ask Myouga than!

**OK!**

10 MINUTES LATER)

**Ahhhh… SO refreshing!**

Hey Sango...

**What?**

Miroku's staring at your butt.

Sango yelling, "HENTAI!" could be heard (and the slap that accompanied it) all around the school.

An excerpt from my diary:

Dear Diary,

I am having the weirdest things happen to me today! First, Sango's CUTE brother was making an attempt to get close to me! Me, Kagome Amy Higurashi, the plainest girl in the school! Well, that's what I think. According to San-chan and Ayame, I'm the prettiest. Well, according to Ayame, I'm second. San-chan is first. That seems to be very true. Barely a day can go without having Sango drown in all of her fan mail. Sometimes, she sends nice messages of rejections back, sometimes she sends neko-poison pus, especially to the prankers. Not the Trio, like I hope, but to the ones that she REALLY hates.

Of course, that's off topic. Back to the topic. The ultimately hot Kohaku Taijya was trying to get close to me. That's crazy. According to me, it is, but apparently, San-chan and Ayame don't think that it's weird. According to them, I get this attention all the time; I just don't pay attention. That's me; Miss Naïve. Well, I have to sleep now, Diary. Sweet Dreams.

Kagome Amy Higurashi

After I finished writing my diary, Sango came trooping in. Surprisingly, there weren't any boys trying to follow her into the girls' dorm. She plopped onto my bed, sighing.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She replied, "Well... I just found out what my brother just did... again."

I asked, "What did he do?"

Sango said, "He broke (flinch) up with (cringe) Cindy and is now (cringe) looking for (flinch) you."

"What's with all of your flinching and cringing? I thought you didn't like Cindy! I thought you wanted him to break up with her as soon as possible!" I asked, adding the last two sentences as an afterthought, noticing that San-chan was flinching when she was talking.

"Well... Practically every week, my 'dear brother' gets another conquest! It's driving me crazy! Now, practically all of the girls that he broke up with come up to me and demand that I try to bribe him into liking them again! It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo annoying! And now that he likes you, by best friend- no offy to Ayame of course, but she's not exactly as close to me as you are- he's gonna try to get me to get you to like him!"

"Now you've lost me."

"Never mind. Just don't fall for his traps Kag-chan. If you do, I don't know what I'd do. After he breaks up with you, he'll just find another girl to make out with, and you'll probably be crying your heart out. Well, you probably wouldn't, you'd probably just give him a piece of your mind and kill him. Not that that's bad of course... I could be an only child!" Sango added the last couple of sentences to add to her normal humor.

I didn't dare tell her that I'd already half fallen for her brother already. She didn't need that burden. I knew that Ayame would be in the boys' dorm, awaiting "Inuyasha-poo" to draw the rafting thing-ie-ma-jig. I told San-chan where I was going and hurried up the boys' dorm. Just before I left, one of our other friends, Eileen ran into the room. She was more Sango's friend then mine, but that's OK. Off guard, someone caught me on the way to the boys' dorm. It was... ... ... ... ... KOHAKU! I hurriedly pushed pass him, and he followed me, like he did this morning.

"I didn't know that you were one of Taisho's fan club." He remarked, unhappily, yet coldly... Kinda like how Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, sounds most of the time...

"I'm not." I replied, running off to find Ayame.

However, as I was running up the steps, I remembered Kohaku's tone of voice as he just talked to me. I wondered if Sango was just being a worrywart. It WAS possible, seeing as one time, she was worrying about being swallowed by a flea. Wait, that was Ayame. Sango was worried about the test, when Myouga-sama (he's a flea... no wonder Ayame was scared to death!) was in a bad mood. Well, I didn't have time to think of Kohaku, as I had to push through the crowd of girls to get to Ayame.

Once I found her, I could see that she looked as if she could have peed in her pants. I saw Potter reaching in the barrel of names. After he pulled out a slip, he seemed very happy.

"And the winner of this contest is..."

A/N I think I will end the chappie here! I know! I'm an evil author! See? I can be as evil as the most evil authors! There should be an Evil Author Hall of Fame! Well, here are some previews, seeing as I am as nice as I am!

"What? I can't believe that it worked!"- a girl that I refuse to name right now

"NOOOOO! I didn't win!"- a whole room of sobbing girls

"EWWWWW!"- a girl that I also refuse to name right now

"I can't believe you won! That's not fair!"- a person that you will figure out in the next chappie

"Ugh! My stupid brother!"- Sango

"HENTAI!"- guess who  shouldn't be too hard!

"But my lovely! I was just helping you by wiping the dirt off your as- I mean, precious bottom!"- once again, GUESS WHO! It shouldn't be that hard...


End file.
